The mechanisms of iron removal by desferrioxamine and synergistic chelates are being investigated. Intracellular intermediates in iron transport are to be identified by labelling with radioactive iron and separated using gel electrophoresis, isoelectric focusing, gel filtration and column chromatography. The in vivo effect of synergistic chelates on desferroxamine iron removal is being studied as well.